joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay:Josh
Plot There began a Bakugan War in the Bakugan Zone. Josh went with his friends to stop the evil leader, Neo Rey, under Dr. EggRey's command. Will they bring peace back? Or will they just lose to the evil dominion? Note Strictly: please follow! Not all Bakugan are legendary. Only dragons, phoenix, sphinx, titans, reapers, & thunderbirds are legendary, as they are legendary creatures. Dinosaurs, kelpies, berserkers, minotaurs, werewolves, centaurs, unicorns, chimeras, panthers, manticores, mermaids/mermen, wyverns, yetis, drakes, hydras, sea serpents, vampires, cyclops, nine-tailed foxes, & devas are also legendary creatures. Creatures that are really true, they're not legendary. Characters 'Josh the Hedgehog (E-Josh)' G. Bakugan: Ventus Neo Aeronoid - 1300 Gs LEGENDARY *Mechtogan: Tempestron *Mechtogan Titan: Tempestron Titan *Mechtogan Destroyer: Tempestron Destroyer *Battle Suit: Cyclonetrix 2nd G. Bakugan: Stealth Chronosix - 1250 Gs LEGENDARY *Mechtogan: Clockworktron *Mechtogan Titan: Clockworktron Titan *Mechtogan Destroyer: Clockworktron Destroyer *Battle Suit: Clocktoid 'OTHER BAKUGAN' Pyrus Scorch Moltwing - 1150 Gs LEGENDARY *Mechtogan: Scorchtroid *Mechtogan Titan: Scorchtroid Titan *Battle Suit: Explodetoid Subterra Subterrenean Terradriller - 1100 Gs *Mechtogan: Terradroid *Mechtogan Titan: Terradroid Titan *Battle Suit: Geotron Haos Storm Zapderra - 1150 Gs LEGENDARY *Mechtogan: Thundertron *Mechtogan Titan: Thundertron Titan *Battle Suit: Stormtrix Darkus Shadow Sphinxnoid - 1150 Gs LEGENDARY *Mechtogan: Shadowthon *Mechtogan Titan: Shadowthon Titan *Battle Suit: Darktrix Aquos Wave Sharknoid - 1100 Gs *Mechtogan: Tsunamitroid *Mechtogan Titan: Tsunamitroid Titan *Battle Suit: Typhoonbruk 'Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100)' G. Bakugan: Darkus Neo Gorillasaur - 1250 Gs LEGENDARY *Mechtogan: Apetron *Battlesuit: AnicentDino *Mechtogan Titan: ApeDinorix Titan *Mechtogan Destroyer: ApeDinorix Destroyer 'OTHER BAKUGAN' Subterra Wiki Tikitallion 1150'' Gs'' Pyrus Lava Magmoid 1100 Gs Haos Warrior Raider 1150'' Gs'' Aquos Ursa Grizzloid 1100'' Gs'' Ventus Zing Ninjagger 1050'' Gs'' 'Patricia the Skunk' G. Bakugan: Haos Neo Skunkzilla - 1200 Gs LEGENDARY *Mechtogan: PureWitch *Battlesuit: KitsuneCyrix *Mechtogan Titan: WitchKitsune Titan *Mechtogan Destroyer: WitchKitsune Destroyer 'OTHER BAKUGAN' Pyrus Flare Flameroid 1100'' Gs'' Subterra Boulder Rockaroid 1100'' Gs'' Aquos Speeder Dolpino 1050'' Gs'' Darkus Magix Wizoid 1150'' Gs'' Ventus Sky Cranoid 1050'' Gs. 'Rey the Hedgehog (E-Josh) G. Bakugan: Aquos Neo Colonix Dragonoid - 1250 Gs ''LEGENDARY'' *Mechtogan: Aquaflusher *Mechtogan Titan: Floodwave Titan *Mechtogan Destroyer: Floodwave Destroyer *Battle Suit: Draconix '''OTHER BAKUGAN Pyrus Caldera Burnix - 1100 Gs *Mechtogan: Calderatron *Mechtogan Titan: Caldera Titan *Mechtogan Destroyer: Caldera Destroyer *Battle Suit: Cometix Subterra Quake Titanus - 1150 Gs Haos Platinum Knightoid - 1100 Gs Darkus Grim Reapnoid - 1150 Gs Ventus Aerial Hawkneer - 1100 Gs 'Aero the Wind Ancienthog (E-Josh)' G. Bakugan: Ventus Omega Windress'' - 3000 Gs LEGENDARY *Mechtogan: Pulsartron *Mechtogan Titan: Pulsar Titan *Mechtogan Destroyer: Pulsar Destroyer *Battle Suit: Omegatron 'OTHER BAKUGAN' Pyrus Volcanic Kujakunoid - 1200 Gs 'Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) G. Bakugan: Pyrus Chaos Mechatron ''3000 Gs.'' Evil Warlord *Mechtogan: Negatron *Mechtogan Titan: Nega Titan *Mechtogan Destroyer: Nega Destroyer *BattleSuit: DarkBeaterix '''Other Bakugan Darkus Black Knightazoid 1150 Gs (BakuNano: BlackBlade) Subterra Stone Agamoid 1100 Gs ''(BakuNano: Boulder Heads) Ventus Brain Zorgalow ''1050 Gs (BakuNano: BeamBrain) Aquos Alpha Togeraider 1200 Gs ''(BakuNano: SaberSwords) Haos Echo Pretorian ''1000 Gs ''(BakuNano: AeroAirWings) '??? Darkus Hades Aeronoid 5000 Gs '''Tensai the Shark G. Bakugan: Pyrus Devil Gorillasaur 6400 Gs. LEGENDARY *Mechtogan: Devilrix *Mechatogan Titan: Devil Titan *Mechatogan Destroyer: Devil Destroyer *Battlesuit: Devil Gaia 'Other Bakugan' Pyrus Yetiroid 2500 Gs LEGENDARY Pyrus Hydrax 2500 Gs LEGENDARY Pyrus Manticorix 2500 Gs LEGENDARY Pyrus Cycloprix 2500 Gs LEGENDARY Rules *No using cards that kill, destroy, or send Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. *No using canonical characters or Bakugan. *No G-Modding. *You can only evolve when you've fought many battles or if you battle against a super hard Bakugan. *No trolling. *No sexual intercourse. (hugging's fine) *No spamming. *Please follow the note above! *No abilities that reduce Bakugan's power level to 0. *If you have missing words in Bakugan system, let me edit. Don't be mad if I add missing words on your character relating to the Bakugan system. *Oh, & BTW, read the help in Bakugan Systems. *Don't post when I pause this RP. But, you can still edit the other sections except the exact RP. *If you want to let something happen good or bad in the RP, ask permission first to me, JTH12. * Roleplay COMING SOON WHEN THE 1ST SEASON ENDS.